The Mercenary Who Doesn't Care(Cancelled)
by XepadAugustAtax
Summary: Reflet, the older twin brother of Raven, decides to leave his sister to her own ways, heading to Regna Ferox to work under Khan Flavia. As the Shepherds arrive, though, Raven finds Reflet with a fox wrapped around his neck, think the fox to be a pet. Reflet returns to his sister's side as a member, but turns out to be a snarky, witty, person who just doesn't care one bit.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first chapter of "The Mercenary who Doesn't Care!" This is the narrated version of Reflet, who is the twin brother of Raven, who recently lost her memory! Let us begin shall we? ~Xe**

Chapter 1: The Departure

I came out of the forest looking for Raven, who I told to wait out in the fields for me. I looked around, seeing no one.

"Damn it, where did she go?" I said, looking around.

I saw the burning village in the distance, and started to head towards it, seeing if that is where she went. As I looked, there were three people talking with her, and a man behind her, raising his weapon. I dashed over there, drawing my sword.

"Look out!" the girl in front of Raven said.

I had stabbed the man behind her as she turned around, pulling my sword out of my chest. I gave a heavy pant, looking at them with sweat.

"Thank you for that, Reflet." She said.

"Don't worry about it, Raven. It isn't the first time." I said, putting away my sword.

Raven put her hand to her head, scratching her hair. I looked and saw a bump on her head looking down.

"Damn it. I leave you for an hour and you lose your memories, don't you?" I shouted.

"Thanks to Raven's help here sir; we cleared the town of these bandits. Without her strategy I don't know what we would have done." The man with blue hair and clothes said, immediately dubbing Azure.

"She was always the one who would get us out of trouble. Anyway, it's meeting you all. Name's Reflet, wandering mercenary and Raven's twin brother." I said, extending my hand.

Azure took it, shaking it firmly.

"Chrom, can we stay a little while? We can wait for Emm can't we?" the younger girl said, which I dubbed Twintails because of her large pigtails.

"Unfortunately milady, I believe it would be best if we made due haste to Ylisstol." a knight donned in blue, I named Seriousy, due to his serious-like attitude.

"Awww." Twintails said.

"Are you going to come with us, Reflet?" Raven asked.

I looked at them, thinking to myself. Would it be best for Raven to go off on her own? Would it be better for me to be alone? I guess it's for the best.

"No. I think I'll go off on my own, maybe head to Regna Ferox, due some mercenary work. To be honest, You're 17, and I think it is time I stop being the overprotective older brother. Maybe we will meet again." I said, smiling.

"Um- okay. Until we meet again then." Raven said, grasping me in a short hug.

As Raven, and all of them started to walk away, I turned towards the direction I had come from, heading towards Regna Ferox.


	2. Chapter 2

**A little information:**

 ** _Reflet: Main Character._**

 ** _Class: Mercenary_**

 ** _Promotion: Hero or Grandmaster_**

 ** _Special Skill: Flaming Astra(OC Skill): Strikes are made swiftly and blows create burns against target_**

 ** _Description: Raven's Older Twin Brother, has a confident mask hidden behind a destroyed mind. His punches have the ability to break concrete in half. Most likely to beat people in drinking contests. Birthday is March 17th._**

Chapter 2: Poachers and Alcohol

I walked through the forests of Regna Ferox to escape the cold, my jacket being my only source of warmth against the elements. God, I could use a beer. The feelings of warmth I was trying to think of was stopped after hearing a scream followed by some people grunting.

"Don't worry little beast, we're only going to kill you for your fur!" one of them said.

As I headed over towards them, I saw that a woman was hanging upside down from a tree, surrounded by a bunch of men. Wait- That woman had a tail. And ears. I quickly looked around for something to keep them distracted, not seeing many options. Maybe, If I could get a mirage to appear, I could free the girl and get her to safety. Slowly, I took out my tome filled with magical tricks, and conjured up a giant bear, summoning it behind the people.

"Hey look! We can make loads of money off that bear. Get 'em boys!" the leader most likely said.

As the men were in a safe distance away from the the girl, who was probably around my age, I slowly came from behind the tree. Looking back.

"Who are you?" she asked, scared beyond all belief.

"Shhhh. They'll know I'm here. Just, be- be careful, and just don't panic alright?" I whispered.

She slowly nodded, and I lifted her head so her body was horizontal to stop anymore blood from rushing to her brain. I slowly took out my knife, cutting the rope, allowing it to be completely cut off before a let the girl down.

"Whoa~! she said, tumbling over.

"Are you able to stand?" I asked.

The girl cuffed her ankle with her hands, which were paw-like, giving a slight yelp. I sighed, slowly bending down to her. I scooped her up bridal style, her body extremely light in my arms.

"I'll care you to Regna Ferox, alright?" I asked.

"Um- okay. T-thank you." she said.

I started to slightly jog, trying to escape the sight of the poachers.

"Who were those men? What did they want with me?" she asked.

"Those were poachers. They make money by killing animals and skinning them for their fur. But, I don't see you as just an animal. What are you?" I asked, trying to keep my eyes ahead of me.

"I'm a Kitsune, a Chon'sinian Fox Spirit. I would be able to shift into my beast form, but I wouldn't be as light as I am now." she said.

"You're a long way from home, Fox." I said.

"Sora."

"Huh?"

"My name is Sora. Please... call me Sora."

"I usually don't like calling people by their real names. I've lost too many people I was close to, and that's why I use nicknames. Raven, my sister, is the only one I've got left."

"Where is she?"

"I let her go on her own journey. Stopped being a protective older brother."

By this time, Sora had turned into a small red fox and wrapped herself around my neck, hugging it tightly.

"So, why are you in the New Archanea?" I asked.

"My father took me away from our tribe. Said he had enough with the leader's habits. My mother died when I was young, so it was just me and him when we left Valm." Sora said telepathically.

"Is your ankle okay now?"

"Yes, but I would much rather prefer staying were I am, you are very, very warm."

I sighed, letting her stay on my collar, as I approached the gates of Regna Ferox.

"Halt, state your name and purpose." the guard said.

"Reflet Ontallo, I'm here looking for mercenary work, but specifically to work for Khan Flavia, not going to lie though Khan Basilio was fun and all." I said.

"Very well, you may enter, and I shall take you to Khan Flavia myself."

"Thank you very much." I said.

* * *

As I entered the East Khan's throne room, I was met by a golden-haired tan woman carrying a large sword.

"Khan Flavia. My name is Reflet Ontallo. I'm here to serve as a sellsword, if you would kindly have me." I said.

"I've heard of you Reflet. You're a feisty one, you know that? You went up and beat the oaf in a drinking contest and left without a word. Ha, the day a found out I was laughing to no end." she said.

"All I'll need is food, drink, a place to stay, and some Feroxi Spirits. The most potent ones, to add to that. Oh, and I'll need an extra bed for my companion Sora." I said.

"Should I introduce myself?" she asked.

I nodded, and Sora jumped off my shoulders, transforming into her human form.

"Hello, Khan Flavia. I am Sora, an Chon'sinian Kitsune, and Reflet's companion, as he said." Sora said, bowing.

"Well, nice to meet you Sora. I'll make the bedding arrangements. If you two would like to go into town, that would be pleasant." Khan Flavia said.

"I'll let Sora here stay with you and make sure everything is ready. I'm going to the tavern, I need a drink and some warmth," I said, turning towards Sora. "Be kind, please."

"Understood, Reflet." she said.

* * *

As I headed into the bar, I kept my hood up, seeing that if they saw me with the poster on the wall, I would be overflown with people trying to talk to me and drink me up. I sat at the bar, seeing George serving drinks as usual.

"What can I get ya, lad?" he asked.

"Give me some whiskey with a bit of honey in it." I said.

As the man poured a glass, I saw a man trying to show off his muscles to a bunch of women. I scoffed, shaking my head as I took the glass and downed it. The man then came up to me, patting his hand on my back.

"Heyo, boy. Those gals ove' there said if I beat someone in a drinkin' contest I could have some fun with 'em. So, waddya say, lad? First one ta pass out loses?" he said.

I looked at the man, then turned to see the women look in fear, as if they didn't want anything to do with him.

"Fine, you get to pick my drink, and I get to pick your drink. Seem fair?" I said.

"Deal, hey ev'ryone gather 'round!" the man shouted to the bar.

As the merriment and sounds stopped, turning towards us, the bartender looked at the both of us.

"I'll start, shall we? Feroxi Wheat Vodka, 57%, seem fair?" I asked.

"Deal, bartenda!" the man said, turning towards him.

As the bartender finished pouring his drink, the man downed it in five seconds.

"Easy mode. My turn. Feroxi Spirits, 95%." he said.

"That's cheating!" one of the patrons said.

I held out my hand, turning towards the bartender.

"Deal, give me the bottle. I'll pay for another one to be shipped." I said.

The crowd gasped, and the man laughed as if I was asking to lose.

"Ah, ya just askin' to lose, kid!" he said.

As the bartender handed me the half-filled bottle of alcohol, I looked at the man.

"No, I'm about to show you up, buster." I said, pressing the bottle up to my lips.

As the alcohol ran down into my mouth, I gulped it in large doses, finishing the bottle within thirty seconds of starting the drink. I removed the bottle from my lips, giving a sigh of satisfaction, and placing the bottle down onto the bar table. As I turned towards the man, I gave a loud belch, followed by a small laugh.

"I'm afraid I've just won." I said.

"Impossible! One boy ain't got that big of a gut to down that much alcohol and not be drunk." he said.

I paid attention to him, but I stared at the poster behind him as well. As he finished, I got up from my seat, heading over to the poster.

"You like the poster, lad? That's of Reflet Ontallo,a kid who outdid the great Khan Basilio in a drinking contest! Upt and paid for the drinks after he won the bet too." George said.

"I really want to destroy this poster ya know? He doesn't deserve the attention, ya know. Bad things could happen." I said.

"And how could you be so sure of that? You don't even know him!" the man said.

"I do know him. That's me." I said, removing my hood, revealing my teal-colored hair. The crowd gasped, and I slowly rip the poster off the wall.

"George, please. Do not post pictures of me on your walls. For the safety of those around you." I said, tearing the poster up.

As I walked towards the exit, I turned towards the three women, who looked at me with some silenced joy. I gave a smile, before coughing into my sleeve a little.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening, ladies. I bid you good day. I'm sure Khan Flavia has my room ready, and Sora will be waiting for me."


	3. Chapter 3

_Some Information on Sora_

 _Name: Sora_

 _Class: Kitsune (The one from FE: Fates, ya know?)_

 _Subclass: Nine-Tails_

 _Roster Information: A shy Kitsune rescued from poachers. Can change into either a humanoid kitsune, which she talks in, a large fox, which she uses for combat, or a small baby fox form, which she uses to travel around on Reflet's neck, who she secretly has a crush on. Is the most likely to know how one truly feels. Her birthday is October 20th._

 ** _Give your opinions? ~Xe_**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Shepherds

Sora and I spent a week with Khan Flavia, I serving as her right hand man, and letting them both know not to refer to me as Reflet but as Robin. Sora spent majority of her time when we weren't running errands or doing inventory wrapping herself around my neck.

"You really like my coat don't you?" I asked her as she was wrapped around my neck, her tail in my face.

"It's so soft and warm. How was I never introduced to this type of clothing?" she telepathically told me.

"It's Plegian wear, my mother gave me her coat after making one for my sister. It was hard trying to get entry into anywhere with it, I basically had to give a whole "I promise you that we are neither spies nor a threat to anyone in your area. We only come as mercenaries and are looking for a place to live and work" speech. We avoided Ylisse and Plegia, so we spent majority of the time in Valm and Regna Ferox." I said.

"You're formerly Plegian?" she asked.

"Um- yeah. My mother ran away with us from our father when we were 4, and we spent the next eight years away from Plegian and Ylisse. In fact, we were in Regna Ferox majority of our life until my mother passe

* * *

d away. Then it was 5 years of mercenary working running around everywhere, trying to keep ourselves not drawing any attention."

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door, and Raimi's voice spoke up.

"Robin, you're going to be in this tournament to decide Khan Flavia's champion, make sure your hood is up though, some people were asking for you." Raimi said.

"Alright." I said.

Sora jumped off as I pulled my hood up, and she shifted into her humanoid form.

"I'm probably never going to get used to that, ya know?" I said.

"It takes some time getting used to humans too, I've only met kitsunes all my life." Sora remarked.

I gave a slight chuckle, opening the door.

* * *

As I arrived to were Khan Flavia stood, Azure, Twintails, Raven, and Seriousy were standing there speaking to her.

"Khan Flavia." I said.

"Ah, Robin, Sora. Good to see you. I was talking with Prince Chrom of Ylisse about the tournament to decide my champion status." Flavia said.

"We know, Raimi told us to come find you." Sora said.

"And you two are?" Raven asked.

"Robin, current right-hand man of Khan Flavia. And this-" I said, moving my hand in front of Sora "is Sora, my companion who is under my guidance."

"A pleasure to meet you all." Sora said, bowing, showing her ears as her tail started wagging.

"Woah, look at those ears and that tail!" Twintails said.

"Being a kitsune has it's perks I would assume, right Sora?" I asked.

Sora looked upwards, nodding. Then as if she were embarrassed she immediately grabbed my shoulder and changed into her small fox form, wrapping herself around my neck.

"That's truly astonishing. A woman able to turn into a creature of such size." Chrom replied.

"Well spoken, milord." Seriousy said.

"Well, shall we head to the arena so that we may so who wants to sign up?" Khan Flavia asked.

"I will meet you all at the training grounds, Sora, if you would like to accompany Khan Flavia and these people, I have something I need to attend to." I said.

Sora nodded, jumping down from my neck and transforming back into her humanoid form.

* * *

I sat on my bed, looking at my sword and it's features. It was Balmung, the sword wielded by the crusader Od, my apparent ancestor. I only had realized this when I found the blade on accident. Though, the hilt was different from the one in the texts. I looked at my reflection in the blades metal, and scoffed. I hated it, everything about it. It reminded me of the man I wanted to forget, for so long.

I unsheathed the sword, and grabbed the bottle of booze on my desk, walking towards the Arena. As I arrived, I had seen that Seriousy, Raven, Azure, a Blond haired man(who I named Blondie), a red-haired woman(who I named Red), and a brown-haired man(who I took the pleasure of naming Green),had already signed up. Sora was looking around, spotting me with a gasp.

I came up to Khan Flavia's sign-up sheet, and immediately signed my name with my initials. Khan Flavia looked around, seeing if anyone else was willing to sign up. When no one walked forward, she rolled up the paper, turning towards me.

"So, I will have you know, that even though Robin here gets first priority as my champion, whoever wins my tournament will have the offer to serve as my champion for the actual fight." Khan Flavia said, patting me on the back, making me shake my drink.

"Flavia, please don't push me when I have alcohol. I don't like my booze going to waste, ya know?" I said.

"Right, didn't see it."

"You drink alcohol leisurely?" Azure asked.

"Actually, I don't think I've gone a minute without some Alcohol in my system. I'm a very heavy drinker, and Not really trying to brag, but when I got here I beat a man in a drinking contest by downing half a bottle of Feroxi Spirits. Strong stuff, best one that packs-a-punch though." I said, giving a small chuckle.

"Robin." Sora said, smacking her forehead.

"Right, anyway, I will leave you people to get ready to fight over who gets to fight me. Khan Flavia, I will see you later." I said, nodding my head.

As I began to walk away, I could hear Twintails say something from far away.

"He's really mysterious." she said.

"I know I am." I shouted back, making sure she heard me.

* * *

As I stood hanging over the balcony near my quarters, I heard footsteps approach me. I turned around to Sora, looking completely embarrassed.

"Something bothering you, Sora?" I asked.

"Why are you keeping yourself under that facade?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I can sense what your feeling. You feel anger, you feel sadness, loneliness, and hurt. Why? What happened to you?"

I looked back out towards the moon, trying to not show my emotions.

"It's my sister. And what happened to her." I said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, she- forgot who she was, where she came from. She doesn't have a recollection of her past. I do. I know all of the stuff she and I went through. The cold winters, the rejection, the taunting, and all of the staring. We ran around, running for the past five years. Then, I leave her for about an hour, and she forgets it all, stricken by amnesia. And then she goes and joins those people."

"Those people?"

"My sister is Raven. She joined those people. Azure, Twintails, Seriousy. That's what I call 'em. You remember my notion of not calling people by their real name. She joins their group, and I just run. Not wanting to ruin their lives."

"I'm sorry. I'll- I'll head back to our room and try to sleep, alright?"

I nodded, and Sora slowly backed away, walking back into the room, lying down on her bed. I looked up towards the moon, a small tear shedding down my face, and slowly, I enter the room as well, lying down on my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Information on Raven_

 _Name: Raven_

 _Class: Tactician_

 _Promitonal Class: Grandmaster_

 _Roster Information: Reflet's younger twin sister. A traveler who remembers nothing prior to being found by the wayside. Chrom realised their tactical genius and enlisted her in the Shepherds, where they are well-liked. The biggest mystery of the group. Born on March 17th, like her brother Reflet._

Chapter 4: The Tournament

 **(Sora's perspecitve)**

As I awoke from my end of the bed in my Fennec fox form, I yawned loudly. I turned myself, and started to lick my fur, cleaning it so that it ended up shiny. As I was done with this, I moved my way over towards Reflet, who was sleeping peacefully. I nudged his shoulder, trying to wake him up. When that didn't work, I resorted to plan B. I turned around, wagging my tail on top of Reflet's eyes, causing him to shake a little. His eyes ended up opening for he groaned while pushing my tail out of the way.

"Why do you always do that, Sora?" he asked me as I dropped down from the bed.

"Because you don't like waking up, sleepyhead." I said, shifting into my humanoid form, getting myself ready in the side room.

As I walked out, Reflet had his shirt off, revealing muscles that I hadn't seen before, along with a red tattoo on his arm. The tattoo was of a dragon, and at the top it had six eyes. He slipped on his long-sleeve black shirt, and immediately draped his coat over him, pulling the hood up to hide has black hair and white blue eyes. He turned towards me, giving a small chuckle.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing you should concern yourself with." he said.

"Should I ask about that later?"

Reflet stood their, and a cold feeling went down my spine. I would assume that was a yes.

"Never mind. Shall we head out to the tournament area?" I asked.

"Yes. I assume you'll be staying with the Shepherds while I am preparing?" he asked.

"Are we going to be joining them?"

"You and I aren't going to get very far by just being mercenaries. And I want to keep an eye on Raven, make sure she doesn't do anything she shouldn't do."

I nodded, and we walked out the door towards the arena.

 **Reflet's POV**

I stood on one side of the arena, watching the battles between the shepherds. A blond haired man who I named Blondie fought against Azure and got destroyed, due to the whole triangle crap. Stahl and Sully faced off, with Sully winning barely. Kellam and Fredrick ended up with Fredrick winning. And Raven winning against Miriel due to Robin's advantage with Thunder over Fire.

"So, Reflet, tell me why you are here and Sora's over with the Shepherds." Khan Flavia said before Round Two started.

"Because, Khan Flavia, I told Sora that we would be joining the Shepherds when we won you the throne back. There's no doubt in my mind that I'm going to fight off against either Raven or Azure, and I can probably beat them both. So if they get mad thinking they won't get their troops, Sora's informing them that I'm fighting for you with the request of giving Ylisse aid." I said.

"Interesting. Well, I hop you do good with them."

The second round ended up with Azure beating Sully and Raven beating Fredrick. Now was on to the final fight before fighting me. I looked closely, seeing that Raven and Chrom had completely different fighting styles. While Raven fought with speed, Chrom fought with power. It was like watching two wolves fighting for dominance against each other. Raven would parry each attack, but would get knocked back a little because of Chrom's heavy blows. Eventually Chrom made Raven yield, causing the crowds to erupt. _Great, I'm fighting against a power man, not like I have my own power._

"Say, Flavia-" I said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You want to know something about me? I don't get drunk that easily."

"I've been told. The oaf lost to you in a drinking contest I was told."

"We were beat who ever could drink more without passing out would win. Took him three shots of Spirits to get knocked out. I'm promise you I actually wasn't old enough to drink at the time."

"Really? How come?"

"The accustomed drinking age is 18, and I've been drinking for 6 years. Ever since my mother's death."

"Sorry to hear."

"Don't worry about it. I'm very humorous and I tend to just joke a lot."

"You should get to the arena grounds, they're waiting for you."

I nodded, slowly making my way down to the arena's floor, walking into the bright lights.

 **Sora**

I watched from within the crowds of the Shepherds, they're seats high enough to look down on the match, but able enough to see what was happening. I looked at the people around me, seeing a girl in yellow pigtails, Lissa, making conversation with a girl in pink, Sumia, and Raven, Reflet's sister. I looked at Chrom and Reflet, who were apart from each other, their blades drawn. Chrom's blade was supposedly the Falchion, and Reflet's blade was one I easily recognized called Balmung, wielded by the descendants of Od, a Crusader who founded Isaach.

"That's a very interesting weapon." Raven said, studying it.

"It is called Balmung. It was the blade of Od, the founder of Isaach and one of the 12 crusaders. Robin must be a descendant." I said.

"Yeah, well I'm sure this will be a very good match." Lissa said, smiling.

"Go Captain!" Sumia shouted from the crowd.

I stared at Reflet, quietly thinking to myself. _What do you plan on doing?_

 **Reflet**

The gong went off, and I studied Azure's first course of action, he was getting ready to jump up and spin downwards. And I was prepared for it. I blocked with out staggering back, pushing him backwards, preparing a downwards strike. It was easily blocked and I pulled my sword back, preparing to parry a block from Azure. As we blocked strikes back and forth, I felt my energy growing weaker. _So you're using Aether huh? Well two can play that game._ As I he went in for a swipe across, I back flipped a way's behind me, pulling my blade up in front of me. I snapped my fingers, causing a small flame to appear.

"Let's see how you like this!" I said, blowing the small flame, which grew wildly onto Balmung.

As Azure looked in confusion I immediately dashed forward, creating swift swipes to him, causing himself to fall backwards on the last swipe, Falchion falling behind him. I placed Balmung, which had its fire gone, at Azure's chest.

"I yield." he said, knowing the drill.

I pulled the blade back, looking over towards the Shepherds area, and bowing slightly.

Later that evening, Sora arrived at my door, and I was confused to what was going on.

"Come with me, Khan Flavia wants to hold a feast with the Shepherds for some news." she said.

"Understood."

 **Sora**

As we entered Flavia's mess hall, I took my place at Khan Flavia's side while Reflet headed over to one specific area. Apparently Vaike and Raven were in some sort of argument.

"The Vaike doesn't trust you because you're Plegian, Raven. You can't trust Plegians." Vaike said.

"I'm going to point this out to you know, Blondie. Raven is less of a Plegian than you would expect." Reflet said.

"And what's it too ya? You're the reason that Ylisse ain't getting any troops."

Reflet stood for a moment in front of Raven, before turning towards Chrom.

"Azure, Imma ask you to step aside for a moment. Trust me." he said.

Chrom looked confused, but stepped aside anyway. The next second there was a loud noise followed by the sound of cement being chipped off. I looked over, seeing a hole made by Reflet's fist, which caused his fingers to bleed. He shook his hand, and then turned back towards Vaike.

"I'm going to let you know this now. You will get your troops. Because Sora and I are joining you all once the champion fight is over. And the next time you try saying shit about me to trying and get me flared up, I won't be breaking walls I'll breaking your bones!" he snapped.

Reflet then immediately bolted out the door, and I turned towards Chrom who was looking down.

"He needs to breathe. I'll go stay with him." I said, walking out the door trying to find him.

* * *

 _Some information about Chrom_

 _Name: Chrom_

 _Sometimes referred to as Azure by Reflet_

 _Class: Lord_

 _Promotion: Great Lord_

 _Roster Information:_ _The prince of Ylisse and descendant of the Hero-King. While of noble blood, he also leads a militia known as the Shepherds. His strong conviction makes him a fine captain. The most likely to break things. Born on May 27th._


	5. Chapter 5

_Information on Lissa_

 _Name: Lissa_

 _Sometimes called Twintails by Reflet_

 _Class: Cleric_

 _Promotional Classes: War Cleric, Sage_

 _Roster Information: Chrom's tomboyish little sister, the princess of Ylisse. With nary an ounce of snobbery in her nature, she is among the most likable and approachable of the Shepherds. The girl most likely to snort. Born on March 6th._

* * *

 **Sora**

As I sat with the Shepherds, waiting for Reflet and Khan Basilio's Champion fight, I started to play with my beast stone. I was glad I kept it in my pocket, and that I could change into my two forms whenever I chose to.

"Hey, Sora!" Lissa shouted, knocking me out of my trance.

"Ah! Oh, Lissa. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"What's with the tail and ears? The look so fluffy!" she asked.

"Oh, I'm a kitsune, so I have three different forms. The small Fennec fox form I use to rest on Robin's shoulder, my larger kitsune form, and my humanoid fox form, the one I'm currently speaking to you in."

Lissa looked at me with some confusion. And I understood exactly she was going to talk about.

"You're going to ask me about my connection to Robin, aren't you?" I asked.

She gasped slightly, looking astonished at my judgement.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"As a Kitsune, I have the ability to sense how someone is feeling, before you asked that question you were feeling playful, and my assumption is you were going to ask me about something involving Robin." I replied.

"So? What's your connection?"

I gave a small sigh. I had a crush on him, I could probably tell. He was extremly muscly under his shirt, and even through his snarky attitude, he was extremely kind to me. He didn't know, even with my whole nervousness around him sometimes.

"When he was headed towards Regna Ferox a while ago, I was captured by a group of poachers. He made a distraction and cut me loose, and then carried me to Regna Ferox to be healed. He's extremely kind to me, even though his attitude and snark are heavy. We also share a room, but not in the way you would think." I explained.

"You two share a room? Are you two married?" she asked confusingly.

"As I said, n-not in the w-way you th-think. I merely sleep on the edge of his bed in my Fennec fox form, and I've basically been his alarm clock since we got here. Every single day, I woke him up by brushing my tail in his eyes."

"Hmm.. okay."

" **Ladies and Gentleman, get ready for the Championship fight between Robin Ontello, the East Khan's Champion, and Marth, the West Khan's Champion!** " The announcer said.

"Marth?!" Lissa asked.

 **Reflet**

I stared across at the blue-haired, blue-clothed person across from me with a bit of fierceness. For some reason, I could just sense that something was up with them. Like both Grima and Naga were in her blood.

I withdrew Balmung from sheath, and saw this Marth withdraw her weapon. My gaze intensified. Falchion. Well, that explains the Naga part. But how does Grima tie into this.

" **Begin!** "

As we charged each other, are blades created sparks, we began to parry each other's attacks, locking blades only a few times. Marth ended up able to kick me backwards causing me to flip and land in a kneeling position.

" _Tu scis hoc esse melius Pugnator gladio._ " she said, myself recognizing her voice. (you know that you are a better fighter than that.)

" _Licuit, si vis pugna est, pugna est ut tu properas!_ " I said.(Alright, if it is a fight you want, it is a fight you are going to get!)

My mind went completely beserk, and I had no conscious on what I was doing at all. I felt my hand switching positions on my blade as clashes were heard. That's her Grima's blood side, and that's what pissed me off the most. When my eyes finally re-entered the battle, Marth's Falchion was a few feet away from her, and my sword was at her throat.

"I want you to know, that I did all of that because you have Grima's Blood. That's why I'm mad. Now, do you yield?" I asked.

"Yes, I yield." she replied.

I lowered my blade, returning it to my sheathe, and walking out into the hallway in the Arena. As I arrived at the throne room, I saw that it was already being filled up for a feast, as well as Khan Flavia and Sora being there.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"There are coming, Robin." she said.

Sora looked at me with discomfort.

"You acted like a savage there. I don't know what happened. What did Marth do to you?" she asked.

"She spoke my native language." I said.

"Oh."

The Shepherds arrived into area, a whole party was being thrown. I informed Azure that I was leaving to gather my things and grab me a second pack full of alcohol. I told Sora to gather her things as well.

Welp, guess I'm going back to being a protective brother of Raven. Wonder how long I can keep this Robin persona up, I actually like it.

* * *

 _Information of Fredrick_

 _Name: Fredrick_

 _Sometimes called Seriousy by Reflet_

 _Class: Cavalier_

 _Promotion Class: Paladin, Great Knight_

 _Roster Information: Chrom's lieutenant, an Ylissean knight who is sincere to a fault. He tends to demand tremendous effort for seemingly trivial things, and prefaces such exercises with a grin. The fondest of starting fires. Born on August 26th._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I was looking at the three stories I had, and I was kinda of suprised and kinda not.**

 **Arceus's Day and Night which is the Pokemon SMUSUM story with Sun and Moon as the main characters had 162 views, which makes sense because it was my first story.**

 **The Gift of Sight which is an Fire Emblem Awakening story with pretty much a Shulk-based OC (Shulk's weapon inspired the story, which explains the vision and how Alec's swords is able to switch between different colors that change his attacks) had 100, which made sense because it is now at the time of this chapter at 11:17 AM EST on 4/6/2018 has just released it's third chapter. Speaking of this story, in the reviews someone said I hope you pair the main character with Robin and I actually am, that and I believe that I will be changing the story name to Sight-Bound(which I what I call the chapters in the doc manager) and changing up the summary a bit so it doesn't seem wrong.**

 **And then this one. The Mercenary Who Doesn't Care. Now currently 5 chapters about an hour or so later and it has 462 views. ... 462. In math calculations that's 1.76x more views than the other two stories combined. Do you guys really like this story? I'll probably give a little back story on how this story originally and then progression afterwards. But it will probably be after the death King Gangrel, which is a long time.**

 **A bit rushed, but I had already created this chapter, so yeah.**

 **Thank you all for enjoying my stuff I guess? ~Xe**


	6. Chapter 6

_Information on Vaike:_

 _Name: Vaike_

 _Sometimes called Blondie or Blondiot by Reflet_

 _Class:Fighter_

 _Promotions: Warrior, Hero_

 _Roster Information: A rough-hewn Shepherd with a loud personality and far more confidence than his ability warrants. He sees himself as exemplary and reverently refers to himself in the third person. The best at misplacing things. Born on December 26th._

* * *

 **Reflet**

The calm before the storm, I guess it was. Before Sora and I got into the Shepherds everything was fine and dandy. And then it went to hell. The first thing I did was ended up giving names to everyone. Azure, Twintails, Seriousy, Blondiot, Green, Silver, Crimson, Smarts, Ghost, Klutz, and Pot. Those were the names alright. Sora and Raven where the only two people I didn't come up with names for, for obvious reasons.

"You know, you aren't very good at making nicknames." Sora said.

"Well, it's how I remember them, your point? And what did ya need?" I said, taking another swig of my beer.

"Raven told me to get you, said she wanted to talk to you about your alcohol intake."

"For- fine." I said, following Sora over to the strategy tent where Raven was.

"Robin." she said.

"Raven, needed me?" I asked.

"You drink way too much alcohol you know that right?" she asked.

"Hasn't killed me yet though. Do you want to know the main reason why I drink though?" I asked.

Sora looked at my with confusion, and Raven slowly nodded. I pulled up my right forearm, and held it out to Raven.

"Feel my forearm." I said.

Raven looked at me with confusion, put slowly she placed her hand on it. She gave an expression of discomfort, removing her hand and shaking it.

"That's freezing cold!" she said.

"My body is always general cold, to the point where no amount of exercise or food or drink can warm me up. i don't get frostbite though, strangely enough. I use alcohol because for some reason I was able to create a fire in my body, and the alcohol causes my body temperature to increase. Plus, I have the heaviest gut in your army, I can hold my alcohol." I replied.

"Alright then, I'll make notes on that. Just, know that you have to explain that to everyone, please." she said.

"Understood."

 **Sora**

After I left the tent when Reflet left, I started to make my way over Chrom to see how far we were from Ylisstol. His information was "We should be there in an hour's time.", so I was somewhat excited and somewhat confused. I decided to go speak with Sumia, who was kind enough to let me bunk with her and Raven.

"Sumia? Can I speak to you about something?" I asked.

"Sora, what can I help you with?" she asked.

"I've been informed that the Captain's older sister is the Exalt. My question is what does that mean and what is she like?"

"The Exalt is a symbol of peace in the Halidom of Ylisse. He or she is meant to represent the country based on the ideals of the first exalt, who slew the Fell Dragon Grima 1000 years ago. And what is she like? Well, being around her brings a calm and peaceful atmosphere. In fact, she brought Ylisse back from absolute anarchy with love and kindness."

I nodded. A symbol of peace. I remember my father telling me the tale of the First Exalt. I remember being told that he got to meet him so long ago, and that he saved him at one point, although the story books didn't say how.

"Say Sora, can you tell me about the Kitsune?" Sumia asked me, getting me out of my trance.

"Oh, I gladly will. The Kistune are a race of fox-shifters hailing from Chon'sin. They are divided into the zenko and the yako, the former being benevolent and the latter being mischevious, and they also have a sort of hierarchy. The number of tails on the Kistune form tells someone how old and how wise. 1 means new-born, and the highest, which is 9, means that they are nearing the end of their life and will be able to ascend to the heavens. Also with our tails, we have elements with us." I said.

"Elements?"

"Yes. They are known as Chi or Tsuchi, Sui or Mizu, Ka or Hi, Fu or Kaze, and Ku or Sora. They are respectively known in the common language as Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, and Void or Aether."

"So, your name means Void or Aether?"

"Or sky or Heaven."

"Interesting. What's the significance of the elements?"

"Chi- Earth- represents the hard, solid objects of the earth, such as a stone. Emotionally, Chi represents Stubbornness, Collectiveness, Stability, Physicality, and Gravity. Siu- Water- represents the fluid, flowing, formless things in the world. Emotionally, Sui represents Emotion, Defensiveness, Adaptability, Flexibility, Suppleness, and Magnetism. Ka- Fire- represents the energetic, forceful, moving things of the world. Emotionally it represents Drive and Passion and can be associated with Security, Motivation, Desire, Intention, and an Outgoing Spirit. Fu- Wind- represents the things that grow, expand, and enjoy the freedom of movement. Emotionally Fu represents an Open-minded attitude and carefree feeling. And it can be associated with Will, Elusiveness, Evasiveness, Benevolence, Compassion, and Wisdom. And finally, Ku- Void- represents the things beyond our everyday experience, and the things that are of pure energy. Spirit, Thought, Power, Creativity, Spontaneity, and Intensiveness."

"Hm. That's really interesting."

Suddenly, we arrived to the sights of buildings, stands, and roads made of stone.

"Is this Ylisstol?" I asked.

"Yes, it's quite the sight, isn't it?" Raven asked, coming up to my side.

"I've never seen something so beautiful."

"Well, that's good. Chrom, Lissa, Fredrick and I will lead you and Reflet and the Exalt.

I nodded, and took a deep breath.

* * *

 _Information on Stahl_

 _Name: Stahl_

 _Sometimes Called Green by Reflet_

 _Class: Cavalier_

 _Promotion Class: Paladin, Great Knight_

 _Roster Information: A surprisingly normal Shepherd with a big heart and perpetual cowlick. He has a good head on his shoulders, but the rest of him often has trouble keeping up. The most eager to clean a plate. Born on June 16th._

* * *

 ** _Where I got the information on the Kitsune and the five elements: both of them were the Wikipedia pages labeled Kitsune and Five elements(Japanese Philosophy). Also I'm not sure if I was correct that the Kitsune were associated with the elements, I guess I can do that to warp the information, which just in case you believe it isn't true._**

 ** _Sorry that this is long overdue, I couldn't sit down because I'm so freaking jumpy and hyper and I don't know why._**


	7. Chapter 7

_Information on Sully_

 _Name:Sully_

 _Sometimes Called Crimson by Reflet_

 _Class: Cavalier_

 _Promotion Class: Paladin, Great Knight_

 _Roster Information: A no-nonsense, capable Shepherd with a mouth that would make brigands blush. Ylissean women admire her strength and call her "The Woman to End All Men." The last one you want cooking. Born on December 5._

* * *

 **Reflet**

I took another swig of my drink as I headed down the hallway to the throne room. I didn't get why Sora and I had to meet the Exalt, but I guess there was a good reason. As we entered the room, There was a Blonde haired woman speaking to a light-blue haired woman.

"Emmeryn." Azure said.

"Chrom, it's nice to see you back. So, did Ylisse get some Feroxian aid?" she asked.

"Yes, this man here is to thank for bringing us the aid, and he along with this Kitsune are to be joining us." Azure said, turning towards me.

I looked at her under my hood. She looked so much like my mother. She had her aura, and she acted like her. It's like I just want to scream and throw a temper tantrum. Like I want to cry. After no one said anything for a few minutes, I looked down shaking my head. I took the drink in my hand, gripping it tight, which in turn caused it too shatter. As everyone gasped, I shook my head again.

"Sorry, I- I need a minute." I said, turning around towards the door, going through it.

I ran, I didn't know where to, but I ran. When I stopped running, I arrived at a small pond area, with a garden on the side. I sat down on one of the benches, placing the back of my hands to my forehead. I was probably there for 20 minutes, just thinking to myself. Why, why did I just want to break down. I had already removed the shards in my hand, letting the wounds bleed.

"Hello." the Exalt's voice said.

I moved my head upwards, seeing the Exalt walking towards me along with that light-blue haired woman.

"Shall I go prepare myself for the journey, milady?" the woman said.

"Yes, Phila. Please do." the Exalt said.

"What- what do you want?" I asked.

"Do you mind if I sit and talk with you?"

"No."

The Exalt sat down next to me on the bench, looking at me with sorrow.

"Is there something about me that upsets you?" she asked.

I looked at her, and slowly removed my hood, my snow-white hair looking scuffed up. I shook my head.

"No. The only thing that it was what I've done. I- I'm a complete and utter disgrace, and a monster. I don't deserve to be in the presence as someone as kind and powerful as you." I said.

"I never got your name, sir. Do you mind if I have it?" she asked.

"Reflet, milady. I'm- I'm Raven's older twin brother. The only person who doesn't know that I'm not Robin is Sora. I'm sorry, I just. I don't know what took over me."

"Reflet. Such a wonderful name. How is your hand? Those shards must have done damage."

I showed her my hand, which had the cuts showing from me breaking the glass. She started to take out her staff, but I put a hand up to stop her.

"Please. I can heal myself just fine. Just. Give me a minute." I said.

I moved my hand over towards me, and looked at it.

" _Sana._ "(Heal) I said.

The wounds started to close, patching it up, leaving no scars as it is done.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Do you mind if I explain it to you later, milady? It's better to do it in a more private location." I replied.

"Very well."

 **Sora**

Lady Emmeryn and Captain Phila had left to go find Reflet, and Raven, Chrom, Lissa, and Fredrick were making preparations in the Shepherds Garrison, taking into account all of the supplies and things needed for the journey to Themis to rescue this "Maribelle" from this "King Gangrel". These people fought for peace, and they say that King Gangrel wants war.

"Hey." some one said, smacking my back.

I jumped a little, and I turned around to see a red-haired woman in knight armor, the one Reflet calls Crimson, but is named Sully.

"Hello." I replied.

"Are you alright? Seems to me like something is bothering you." she asked.

"Robin ended up breaking a bottle of alcohol with his hand, and then ran out of the throne room. His wounds must be awful."

"Breaking a bottle with his hand? Eh, I mean the damn man broke a wall with his fist, one bottle ain't gotten be that more difficult. Also, he did that in front of the Exalt? I wonder why."

"He was trying not to show something. I had a feeling he was going to cry."

"Hmm. I don't know what to tell you there, I got to get a couple more things together, I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Name's Sully by the way." she said, holding out her hand.

I held out mine, and we shook them.

"Sora." I said.

As Sully walked away, I just looked around to see if there was anything I could do. I didn't have any money for anything, and the only thing I fully carried with me was my beaststone. Finally, a sound knocked me out of my zoning out.

"Sora." Reflet's voice said.

I shook my head, seeing Reflet at the door. Why did he have his hood off?

"Reflet. What are you doing with the hood off?" I asked.

"Lady Emmeryn told me two things. To meet with me in her personal quarters after we got done rescuing this "Maribelle", feel like I'm going to end up calling her Snobs. And the second was to keep my hood down unless there was something needing me to keep my hood up." he said.

"Oh. Well, in that case. We should go inform Chrom and the others that we are ready to go."

"Hey! Raven!" he shouted, trying to get the attention of Raven.

Raven came down the steps a few moments later, looking at Reflet with confusion.

"When did you get here, Reflet?" she asked.

"Who do you think has been with Sora this entire time, Sis? I mean, you probably should have known that I would have been in Regna Ferox, I told you I was going there. Now, go inform Azure and the others that I'm ready to go, and Sora probably is, right Sora?" Reflet said.

"Yes, let's get going." I replied.

* * *

 _Information on Virion_

 _Name: Virion_

 _Sometimes called Silver by Reflet_

 _Class: Archer_

 _Promotion: Sniper, Bow Knight_

 _Roster Information:_ _A secretive noble from some land or another. While many would brand him a buffoon or a braggart, his boasts are often founded. He is swift to propose to anything female. The most prolonged primper. Born on December 10th._


	8. Chapter 8

So um... Hi. How are you all doing? Good? That's great to hear. So, you're wondering where I've kinda been considering I've been posting at ungodly times, and that I've been not able to do a daily upload thing.

So- here is the thing.

Last week was my Spring Break and my last Spring Break as a high Schooler. Yes, I'm a senior, I'm actually graduating in two months on June 12th.

But- that's not why I'm bringing it up.

I've been- I've been hyper since I started writing all of this fanfiction. In fact, the Child of Death story, which is basically Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, was spawned from that as an original OC and Shanna, which then turned into OC and Fir.

And, um- the reason why I've been hyper is because I'm coping.

So, I know that in my bio, I've explained that I have depression, although, nobody usually reads bios, so I'll be explaining this by posting it in my stories. All- five or six of them now?

Currently, it is Thursday, April 12th, 2018. two weeks and two days ago, which if I'm counting right, is Tuesday, March 26th, 2018, I planned on asking someone to prom, because I would be going alone. So, I did it through one of the books I created- "Identitas Incognitum" Which, for if anyone wanting to know the story of the three books I made, Take the stories of Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation and Fire Emblem Awakening, put the characters all together, and completely destroy the plot but change the characters names, except for Kana and Sophie, the main characters children. Anyway, I did it, and I got turned out, because that person already had a date.

So what does that have to do with anything?

October of last year I broke up with my girlfriend for one of the last times, she didn't go to my school so I don't see her often, but- I realized why I was hyper, and why I was writing so much.

I was- escaping. I was escaping my depression, trying to wrap myself in fantasy, in my stories. I did it in October, birthing "Redemptio Sine Causa", "Identitas Incognitum", and "Dementiae Draconium". I'm doing it now. And, it's been affecting me. I've been cutting out on school work, I've been not paying attention in class, and hell, I've been outright just not telling any of the teachers I have what I'm doing.

It explains why I snapped at my classmates in the last block of that day, and why my chemistry teacher had to exempt me from a lab- I DIDN'T DO IT. In fact, I snapped at classmates the day before spring break started.

To put it this way, I wanted to cry the day prior, and then I wanted to cry all that day. I wanted to cry in front of other people, to prove that I was hurting. I did end up crying, at home, alone.

I've been using fantasy to try and get past these emotions, hence why I can't write. Because I'm skipping ahead, I'm planning to far in the future for my stories.

So, that brings me to now. What am I going to do, know that I have people who read my stories, and are waiting for the next chapters?

I have to go on hiatus. I need to battle my depression, because it's going back into it's monthly suicidal thought state, and the last one I had I'm still recovering from.

I don't need empathy, I don't need sympathy. I just- need some time.

Hopefully I can come back in May? I can't make any promises when I can come back, but, umm- When I do, I'll probably scrape these stories. I never got far into them, and I'll probably never will.

So, here's something. I'm going to make a separate document. But it's going to be a very confusing one as well. I'm going to explain where my stories were to go.

I'll explain what was suppose to happen to Jessica of an Unstable Conscious, of what is going to Happen to Reflet of the Mercenary Who Doesn't Care, of Alec of Sightbound, which is named the Gift of Sight.

In return, I'm going to make a fourth chapter of that, Where I will explain the concept of another story- if I can think of one. I want you guys to give me ideas of what I should do. Leave as many reviews as you can.

Um- thank you all, for being okay with this, though you probably aren't. you guys will probably worry about me, but I'll be fine, I promise.

So, um with that being said. Thank you, for actually liking my stories and reading them.

I guess this is Xepad, signing off for now?


	9. Update on these stories

Hello Everyone who has been following these stories waiting for there returns. I have something I would like to inform you all! So, recently I've gotten into Persona (Haven't played any of the games, but I've seen both playthroughs and done research and I would like to inform you that I am making a three story triology for Persona 3, Persona 4, and Persona 5, as well as eventually after finishing the Persona 5 story, focusing on reworking a lot of these stories! For example, the Mercenary Who doesn't care will have myself inserted into it with a couple more OCs than originally planned, as well as redesigning a variety of stories (For example, the Fire Emblem Fates OC story won't be the way it is now, it will be much different.

For those wondering where you can locate this story arc? Well, the first story is in the works of being made, and I plan on starting the second in the triology once I reach the last few chapters of the first story (Same will go for book 3, it will be posted sometime before the end of the second story.) and they are located here for this website's version and here if you would rather read it on the archives of our own website!

As I said, don't worry. None of my other stories are leaving, however, I will provide a notice in the notes section of the most recent uploaded chapter if I happen to start up one of my old fanfictions.

(For those who are on mobile and can't use those links, and are reading this without the things at the bottom, pull up the items that are listed at the bottom or go to the very beginning of the story and click on the little person. It will take you to my profile, and you can go to the books and scroll down to A Woman Called Hope: The Fool Who Looked Back. that's the story)

I am back, I promise. How long will I be back? I hope until I complete the last chapter of the last story I create. How often will I upload? I hope at least two chapters every week. One either on Sunday or Monday, and one on either Wednesday or Thursday. Thank you all for having patience in waiting for my return. And I'm back, and this time I'm expanding to Archives of Our Own as well so that my story will be out to more people (and also avoid people stealing my work i think).

As always, have a wonderful day, a wonderful week, and a wonderful life. And thank you all for reading my content. I really, really do appreciate it,

XepadAugustAtax


End file.
